An Old Flame
by lilB2010
Summary: Uncovering the past. . .is it really what it seems?
1. Chapter 1

"_I wanna show the nation my appreciation. . ."_

_"Honey, what are you saying?"_

"_You are my angel in the morning. . .You're everything I need baby"_

"_And I'm never-ever gonna let you go once I get my hands on you. So come over here and give me a kiss."_

"_Hey Honey, does this tie go with this shirt?"_

_"Not really. . .come give me a kiss please"_

"_And the shoes with the pants?"_

_"Yeah it looks good. . .kiss me!"_

Brian gives Claire a light peck on the lips, and then continues to get ready for his interview.

_"That's all I get"_

"_What are you talking about dear?"_

_"That teeny kiss. . .Why I oughta. . ."_

"_Oughta what. . ."_

Brian leans over the bed and gives his eager wife more of a substantial greeting.

_"Have a good day sweetie, and good luck on the interview"_

"_Thank you. . .see you later."_


	2. Chapter 2

Brian arrives at his potential job offer, nervous as a wreck. He makes a quick detour to the restroom to compose himself before making a presence at the office. An overly cheerful receptionist greets him and he nods as he nonchalantly sits down to await his turn.

"_Mr. Wilkes. . .Mr. Barnes can see you now"_

Brian arises from his seat and follows the receptionist. A fairly plump man in his prime awaits behind a large mahogany desk.

"_Thank you, Audrey. Good morning, Mr. Wilkes. . .I'm Ken Barnes, Vice President of Colest & Tres Associates. . .please have a seat. So have you lived in this area long?"_

_"No sir. . .my wife and I moved to Seattle 2 years ago."_

_And where did you move from?"_

_St. Louis, Missouri. . .sir"_

"_Ah. . .are you a Cardinals fan?"_

_"No sir, I'm partial to the Mariners."_

Brian finds a sense of composure as the interview continues.

"_Well, Mr. Wilkes. . .it's been a pleasure to meet you. We will further notify you concerning this position."_

Feeling a sense of relief and reassurance, Brian proudly exits the firm.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire was painting the living room, singing and dancing to the radio.

"_Sugar pie, honey bunch. . .you know I love you. . ."_

_"Hey woman. . ."_

"_Sh…Gee you startled me."_

_"Sorry babe"_

"_So how did the interview go?"_

"_Easier than expected. . .they will notify me of any decisions on the position."_

"_So it's a good possibility you have the job?"_

_"I feel confident about it."_

"_Congratulations, honey. . .I'm proud of you"_

_"But I haven't gotten the job yet"_

"_I know. . ."_

_"So how's the room coming along?"_

_(Sigh!) "It's going. . ."_

_"Looks nice. . .let me help"_

"_Not in those clothes, you don't. . .let me help you change"_

Claire takes a moment to assist her husband in his wardrobe selection.

"_Where are my sweatpants?"_

_"In the wash"_

"_Well I guess you'll be finishing the room by yourself?"_

Brian crawls underneath the covers.

"_And I guess the room can wait just a little longer"_

Claire falls backwards into Brian's arms and they both drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian anticipates his first day on the job while the elevator ascends to the desired floor. A tall, slender woman in a classic navy suit steps aboard as Brian exits out into the lobby. They both exchange glances in passing. The overly cheerful receptionist escorts him to his new office station. Brian puts his briefcase aside and begins to become acquainted with the new surroundings. A medium-build man with a frazzled hairdo approaches Brian's workstation.

"_Welcome aboard. I'm Drew."_

_"Hello. I'm Brian."_

"_Well, nice to meet ya. . .I'll be back at my workstation. . .come over if ya need anything."_

_"Ok, thanks."_

Brian excuses himself, and arises from his station to go meander down the hall. On his way, he collides with the mail cart. Brian brushes himself off and continues down the hall. He reaches the break room, fixes a cup of coffee, and walks back to his station. An envelope with new assignments awaits Brian when he returns. In the envelope, he discovers an anonymous typed note. He draws a blank and places the note aside. Time slips by as Brian works on the assignments. He looks over at the clock, then comes to a close for the day. Brian gathers his belongings and heads toward his humble aboad.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hey, do you know what this is about?"_

Brian hands the anonymous note to Drew. Drew skims over the note and draws a blank.

_"I've never received one of those messages before."_

"_I just started here earlier this week. . .who in the world could it be?"_

_"Let me see the note again."_

_"You will always be in my mind and I hope we can continue to be friends."_

"_Maybe this note was for the previous person who occupied your station?"_

"_Hmmm. . ."_

"_Hey man-if the note turns out that it's from a certain someone _(pointing behind him), _please send 'em my way."_

"_You sly dog. . .talk to ya later."_

Brian meanders back to his station where he eagerly awaits the start of the weekend to roll around.

As Brian leaves the firm, he notices a pastel slip of paper tucked underneath the windshield wipers. He picks up the slip and reads it.

_"I've been thinking an awful lot about you."_

Brian stuffs the note in his coat pocket and climbs into his car. He concentrates on both notes while stranded in rush-hour traffic. The mystery game becomes a blur when Brian arrives back home and finds his loving wife to greet him.


	6. Chapter 6

Oddly enough, Brian did not receive another mystery note for several months. But then again, he had been extremely busy with work and the expecting of his family's new member.

"_Hey hon-could you also bring back some pickles?"_

_"Okay," _said the patient husband as he was sleepwalking and stumbling down the stairs. The doorbell rang as Brian gathered his wife's food requests.

"_Who could that be at this hour?", _he mumbled while he meandered to the front door. A tall, slender-but yet familiar-figure awaited at the front door.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could use your phone. . .my house is on fire!"

Flames and smoke billowed out of the house diagonal to where they were. Within moments the fire department arrived and started to extinguish the fire.

"Ma'am, can I help with anything else?"

"No, I think everything will be okay-Thanks." The lady wandered back to the smoldering house.

"What's going on down there?"

"A house down the way caught on fire but everything is okay now."

"Good-come back to bed"

The confused, but exhausted, husband liked that idea and stumbled back up the stairs. Brian remembered why he went down stairs in the first place when he had almost reached the second floor.

"Just a minute, babe. . .I forgot your snack."

"Oh, I'm not hungry anymore."

Brian let out a sigh and aimed his direction toward the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Brian awakened to the sound of pots and pans clanking, and a sweet voice humming quite loudly. The voice belonged to his pregnant wife who was in one of her fastidiously organizing moods. He reached behind her and gave her a hug.

"I'll be grateful when I can turn around and not knock things over with my belly"

"Oh but Claire darling, you are so cute."

"I'm a balloon."

Claire's eyes filled with tears. Meanwhile, Brian took this cue to go out and pick up the newspaper. He glanced over to where the house which was on fire the previous night. The side facing him was blackened but thankfully, it was all brick.

"Nice old house-too bad"

He grabbed the newspaper and headed back indoors. Claire was still sobbing.

"Honey, please sit down. . .everything is gonna be all right."

"Easy for you to say. . .I just wish I could finish my breakfast?"

Holding back his laughter, the faithful husband pried off the lid to the jelly, which pleased his distraught wife.

"The house that I told you about is still standing."

"Which house is it?"

"The one diagonally from us. . .the big brick house with ivy crawling up the front."

"Oh no-that one's my favorite. . .well besides our's."

"But the strangest part of this whole thing is that the person who rang the doorbell didn't seem shook up about it. I think I've seen her around the office."

"Did she say the house is her's?"

"Well she did mention that it was her house which on fire."

"The newspaper may have some article about it. . .pass the butter."

"So do you wanna go for a walk with me?"

"With you. . .Why sure."


	8. Chapter 8

The couple starts their walk in the opposite direction of the burnt house. The clouds in the sky had subsided and short bursts of sunlight filtered out onto the ground. The neighbors were out in full force taking advantage of the sunlight.

"So how's the baby doing?"

The response came from a lady in her prime who was watering flowers on her screened porch. Claire let out a sigh.

"Oh the baby's alive and well. . .and kicking like a pro."

"Oh I can't wait to see it."

The lady came down from the porch to converse with the expecting couple.

"Did you two hear the sirens last night?"

"Yes-they came to the house across the street from us."

"Which house was it?"

"The big brick house with ivy crawling up the front."

"Oh no-I wonder how it started."

"We're not sure either but the house is still standing."

"Well we need to get back home."

"It was lovely speaking with the two of you. . .come back and bring the baby."

"We will-Bye!"

Brian and Claire continue on and enjoy the outdoors. The burnt house grows closer and they slow down to analyze the building.

"It looks like cooking caused the fire."

"What makes you say that?" Claire said as she was holding on to her husband for balance.

"I can barely see inside what looks like the kitchen."

"I'm sure the paper will do a follow-up on the damage-Oooo, Owww!"

"Honey-what's the matter?"


End file.
